Take Me Home
by PocketfulOfGeek
Summary: The War of the Ring is far from over and Lily-Rose, a girl like no other from Rohan, ends up as part of the Fellowship. She is strong, she will fight for those she loves. But what will happen when fighting for the one she loves will lead a path surrounded by death. Roughly follows the script and continues on from Return of the King. Some chapters will be M rated.
1. Chapter 1- The Hunt

**A/N**

Hey there! This is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's not quite perfect. I'll hopefully post some days during the week but mostly on weekends. I'd love it if you could review :) constructive criticism would help out for future fan fics and hopefully this one. That's all for now so enjoy!

I'M OUT.

_Lily's thoughts_

**_Elvish_**

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

"I don't want to hear it!" I screamed, storming out of the house, "And don't bother coming after me you know it won't get you anywhere!" It wouldn't matter if they came after me anyway, they wouldn't be able to catch me. I wasn't going far anyway... Not for now. I jogged towards my only friend, a blacksmith, who was forging a steel great sword for the soldiers of Rohan.

"Ah, well it would be Lily-Rose to wake even Smaug from his grave!" Eudon teased.

"Oh, well aren't you a funny one!" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows slightly and took in a deep breath as he hit hard against the soaring metal. A loud *chink* sounded from the hard blow. I watched intently as I crossed my arms and pout.

"You look like a toddler," Eudon observed. I didn't reply, just leaned against the wooden beam of the forge, "Come on then, what happened this time?"

"Oh y'know, just the usual, they were going to force me to marry Dain, again. Apparently it's 'too late' to make my own decision. Well, heads up, I would rather marry an Orc from the depths of Mordor! In all of Middle-Earth I wouldn't even touch that oath," I began to mumble under my breath, not taking my eyes off of the anvil. I stood up and walked over to Eudon's post and took the hammer from his hand. I began to hit against the metal, "And to think that me, a woman of 24 can't make her own decisions to marry whoever I wish! I'm fed up." Sparks began to fly off of the anvil and Eudon grabbed for my arm as I began to swing the hammer.

"There's taking your anger out on something, then there's destroying it," he slowly took the hammer from my grip and turned the sword over from it's hilt.

"I'm sorry, but why can't I make my own decision? I am old enough."

"Because... because...," he began, "no, I have no idea why you can't, especially him. I mean, I know he's rich and all but if your family truly loved you, they would take your choice in hand as well." I threw my hands into the air as if to say 'exactly' and went back to leaning against the post. I've never understood my parents. I guess they weren't expecting for a daughter who is different from the rest. Never seen in a dress, I am against them, and I am against my mother and father. I need to get out of this place.

I felt Eudon's hand on my shoulder and I came out of my daydreaming and stared back at him, he was slightly taller then myself. His ragged hair fell just above his shoulders. His green eyes reflected the steaming sword. He pulled me in for a warming hug, "Come now, I'm off for a hunt, it'll take your mind off things."

I slid my dagger into my thigh holster and equipped a set of iron arrows and a wooden long bow. Walking over to Monsoon, my loyal horse, I gently patted his neck and placed a foot into the stirrup. Swinging myself up onto his saddle, I quickly tightened his girth and began to walk. Eudon was mounted upon Silver. I looked to the house from which I stormed away from to see my mother closing the door, turning scarlet in her embarrassment and rage. She spotted me and began to walk towards us both. I said nothing and cantered away, Eudon quickly followed. My long chestnut hair passed back behind my shoulders as we picked up speed and head towards Fangorn forest. We were the only two brave enough to ever hunt there. We knew what lurks in those woods.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get there, and by the time we did, the deer had no idea of our presence. This felt like home... We kept the horses by the edge of the forest and head in. It was a mere few seconds before we came across our prey. We bent down behind a damp log and decided which one we would take out, if we were lucky. We were always better when we had each other. I was the first to draw back my bow. I brushed my fingers against the matted feathers, I pressed the string of the bow up against my lips. Before firing, I became aware of my surroundings, the tall trees, fully covered in it's leaves, making the air feel dense. The mud beneath me was soft and the grass lay flat against it. I released my bow and heard the deer squeal in it's pain as the puddle of water from which it drank from slowly turned red. All the other deer scattered and I turned to Eudon who- wasn't beside me... I rapidly looked around and stood from my spot.

"Eudon! Eudon!" I shouted, making my voice reach passed the boundaries of the forest. The horses turned and nickered, "Eudon! Where are you?" Silence replied. I began to walk away from my hunt and search for him. How could I not notice his missing presence? He was right beside me. I didn't wander far before hearing deep howls. Wolves? It could be... They came again, louder, closer... Large shadows began to surround me. I heard the horses moan, just how the deer sounded when... I finally made out their shapes. Warg riders. I twisted and turned, searching for a way past them. They came closer, tongues and teeth and growls. One snapped at my back, I turned and swiped my dagger across its face. It pulled away but turned back to me and sent a roar through the air that shattered my courage. I heard an arrow fly through the air and shoot an Orc, black liquid flowing out of its body, the Warg he was riding fell along with him. I saw Eudon behind it. I took my chance and jumped over the corpses and landed with a thud. Eudon took another shot before I caught up with him and we both ran. We both knew we couldn't out run them for long.

"The trees! Climb the trees!" I yelled to him. The first tree I saw, I quickly run up and grabbed the branch as I moved back. I continued to jump from branch to branch until I was a couple feet away from the top. I searched for Eudon and saw him at the bottom of the neighboring tree. The Orc-maggots quickly caught up with him and the Wargs started the scratch at the tree bark.

"Eudon! Eudon quickly!" I began. I slowly lowered myself, keeping out of reach. Hunting didn't usually end up with you being the hunted. I reached out to him and balanced on the branch, slowly reaching out for my hand. _Come on, come on! _I mentally encouraged him to keep reaching. Before I knew it, the branch began to snap and he fell down to the snarling enemies, "EUDON!" I cried out as they began ripping his skin to shreds. I buried my face in my shoulder and felt my warm tears trickle down my cheek. _No, this wasn't happening. It was... it was a nightmare. I'd wake up and he'd be okay, he'd be alive, _I thought to myself, trying to regain my strength. I brought the back of my hand to my face, freeing myself from sorrow and notched an arrow, about to release it when... I felt a cold pain hit my waist and I dropped my weapon. I grasped the arrow and used brute force to pull it out. I let out a small cry of pain and heard metal upon metal. I looked below and saw a group of elves taking the Orc's lives. I continued to pull and quietly screamed, ensuring that the elves wouldn't hear me. As soon as I pulled out the arrow, I looked at it, the tip was missing. I pressed against my wound and heard the rustling of leaves. I was joined by a blonde elf with bright blue eyes. I didn't look at him for long, the pain was unbearable.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"L-Lily-Ros-se," I managed, gritting my teeth to hold back more screams.

"The cut is deep. Come, Lily, you need elvish medicine for your wound," he picked me up with one arm under my leg and one under my back. I linked my arm around his neck still holding my wound. We reached the ground and he placed me on a snow white horse with gold armor, he joined behind me.

**_"Asca, Andale"_**the elf whispered to his horse. I moaned in my pain as the horse galloped through the woods, catching up with his group. The sunlight was taken from my sight and what little strength I had along with it...

* * *

**A/N**

So, this concludes the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review if I could make it better and I should upload the next one soon :)

_**"Asca,**_**_ Andale"_-** Hurry, Andale (horses name)

I don't know the name of Legolas' original horse before he got Arod from the Riders of Rohan so I just made the horses name up.

Sorry for any imperfections!

I'M OUT.


	2. Chapter 2- Adventures

**A/N**

Hey guys, this is my second chapter. This is quite a lot of dialogue.

Can everyone please note that it is **constructive** criticism and not just criticism? Please review!

I'M OUT.

_Someone is thinking_

**_Elvish_**

* * *

**Lily/Rose POV**

The blur of a room swam back into my sight. A tall ceiling made of pale trees and naked branches was all I could see. I touched my side and felt soft bandage cover my middle. I attempted to sit up and let out a sequence of coughs which tightened my chest and brought pain back to my mind. Where was I? The coughing finally stopped and I swung my legs round the edge of the bed. A collection of herbs and ointments filled the side table. The room was empty. Once I thought I could move, I stood and walked towards a small balcony. I held the bar and looked out. A city lined with trees that towered above me. It was sheltered with orange and yellow leaves. Winding paths and small houses on each corner. It was beautiful... So this is where the elves lived. This is the furthest I've strayed from home. I didn't miss it.

The door creaked behind me and a woman with perfect pale skin and light ginger hair walked in with a tray of different sorts of food. She stopped and placed the tray on the bed, "You mustn't move too much mi'lady, you will break the stitches," she gestured for me to sit back down on the bed. I did as I was told, "How long have you been awake, mi'lady?"

"Please, call me Lily. Not long, about 5 minutes before you entered," I replied, breaking off a bit of the Elvish bread.

"Of course, Lily. Now, I will have to dress your wounds as soon as you see bleeding," she ordered. I replied with a nod.

"Where am I? I know I am in the company of the elves but I don't know the place," I asked.

"You are in the Woodland Realm," the lady replied, clearing up the medicine from the side table.

"Mirkwood..." I said to myself. That's not far from home, probably a 2 day ride. Did I want to go home? Back to being forced to marry Dain?

"Where do you live, Lily? We must know where we need to take you home," she asked. I didn't want to go home. I won't.

"I... I don't have a home," I lied. I was never going home again. I had no-one there to return to. Not even- Eudon... Oh goodness... My breathing became heavy as a flood of memory came rushing back to me. Eudon being torn... limb from limb, nothing left of him. And it was my fault, it was all my fault! Both my hands fell to the edge of the bed to prevent me from falling off. My legs began to shake, rapidly, and my arms along with them. The elf woman ran in front of me and held my shoulders as I muttered, "Eudon."

"What is wrong? What is the matter?" She questioned. I shook my head and she placed a bottle in front of me. She practically forced me to drink it. Thanks... it tasted bitter and immediately made my arms and legs feel warm. The shaking stopped and I felt exhausted. I lay back on the soft fabric and drifted off into a long sleep.

* * *

"Lily... Lily, wake up," I heard a blurred voice, "Lily, it is time to get up now." I hit at the air hoping to be rid of this rude awakening.

"5 more minutes..." I ordered, mumbling under my helpless breath. Suddenly, I felt strong arms lift me from my slumber and place me on my feet. I had to react quickly and regain my ability to move, before I fell over.

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" I saw the Elf who had rescued me. He was dressed in a thin white tunic and brown trousers. His eyes had changed to a more dull blue and his hair now had two braids at each side of his head.

"I said 5 more minutes!" I argued and began to sit back on the bed but he proceeded to keep me standing. I gave up, "What is it then?"

"Well, now that you're wound has fully healed and you seem to back to what might be your normal self... My father, Thranduil, wishes to see you."

"The King of Mirkwood?" I questioned in astonishment.

"Yes, he has a few questions he would like you to answer," the Elf said, **"Tula**, we mustn't keep him waiting." He opened the door and led me down a spiral staircase. We crossed narrow bridges and came to a small layout of a circular open room. A tall man, taller then the Elf who had brought me here stood with his hands behind his back and a large crown upon his long blonde hair. They seemed very alike.

_**"Hannon le,**** Legolas,"**_ Thranduil said. I wish they would stop speaking in Elvish, "What is your name, mortal?"

"Lily-Rose," I replied, lowering my head as a representation of a small bow.

"And why was a woman wondering through Fangorn forest by herself?"

"What does being a woman have anything to do about it?" I snapped back.

"Unless you are of Elven nature and skill, it is extremely uncommon to come across a woman hiding from a pack of Orcs by herself."

"Well it happened, why would you care?"

"Do not speak to me in such a manner! I am King of-"

"Of Mirkwood! Yes! But I am not of your people so you have no power over me! Why should you speak to me as if women have no power? You do not know what I am capable of! So I suggest you should leave me be and let me return home," I replied.

"And yet I have been informed you have no home," caught out. I had to think of an answer, quickly.

"The forests _are_ my home." I began to turn away. I felt Thranduil's tall presence behind me, towering over me like the trees of this city.

"If you so speak to me with that kind of tongue again, you will be banished from all of Mirkwood," I was now face to face with his rather large eyebrows and his raging face.

I leaned in a little closer before saying,"bite me." I once again turned around and walked across the narrow pathway until I saw a pair of blue doors. That must be my way out. The preferred elf ran behind me and began walking by my side, "Have you come to lecture me? Have you come to complain about my attitude?"

"No, none of that, in fact, I've come to say you handled my father well," he replied.

"Oh! He's your father! So you're Prince of Mirkwood, why should I treat you any different, you're probably just the same." I complained.

"I like to think that I am nothing like my father." He stopped by an armory and equipped a purple cloak.

"So you're Legolas Greenleaf? Prince of Mirkwood?" I asked. He nodded. I gave a little 'hmph' and kept walking towards the door.

"What is the problem?" Legolas asked. I simply shook my head and walked out onto a bridge. At the end of he bridge, a company of three other elves were mounted upon their horses.

"Where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity. Legolas swung round on the horse and patted the back of the saddle, gesturing for me to jump on.

"Rivendell, the elves call for my aid at their council tomorrow afternoon. Would you like me to take you home?" he offered.

I shook my head, "No, no, it's fine, I can make my own way." He sighed and acknowledged that I wasn't going with him.

**_"Namaarie, Lily-Rose,"_ **He motioned for him and his party to move on, they cantered off through the forest until they were no where to be seen. _Right,_ I thought, _let's just... set off... um... that way. Yes, that way seems right. _I must have seemed like a right fool to the guards because I was turning on my feet, trying to figure out where I needed to go. I began setting off down the same route Legolas had taken. I was walking through many cobwebs and dense forests, I pray that I don't come across one of those overgrown spiders that I've heard stories about from the soldiers in Rohan. I hoped they were just teasing. Then Eudon tended to make it worse by telling my stories of giant wolves and... Not again... That is what had killed him. The giant wolves that he thought were never real... And they were. They tore him apart right in front of me. I sat against a tree and started to shake again. I balled up my fists and dug my nails into my palms and rested my head back onto the tree, squeezing my eyes shut.

I had sat there for about five minutes until the shaking had seized. I got up from my spot and kept walking, wiping away the last of my tears. How was I ever going to get back now? With out a horse, I'm practically useless. Well, I was offered a ride home but... I don't know why I didn't take the offer now. Wow, I'm stupid. Nevertheless, I must go on.

* * *

I walked, and walked, and walked. My feet were starting to feel heavy and I was wandering about, with no one here, and it was starting to get dark. I don't know what I'm going to do... The wind was low, and the trees that surrounded me were eerie. I heard the cracking of wood and the murmuring of voices. Their laughter channeled through my bones. Was it trolls? Orcs? They seemed to be speaking in another language. If I could just sneak-

"Lily," I heard someone say in astonishment. I slowly turned, hoping it was someone friendly. Legolas.

"Oh. Hello! Um... I was just..." I struggled for words.

"Lost?" Legolas notified.

"I'm never lost! Not all those who wander are lost, Legolas." He chuckled and told me to sit by the fire. Him and his elf posse were chatting away, quite happily in their native language. I sat very awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs until, "Where did you find this little girl, Legolas?" One of the elves asked. _I am NOT a little girl_ I thought angrily.

"We were hunting, a few days ago and we came across a pack of Warg riders. One had already been shot down, I assume by Lily-Rose, here. Well, we took out the rest and I heard her up in the tree above me. I she an arrow in her hip which wouldn't be healed with the medicine of Man, so I brought her into our care-" Legolas explained.

"I didn't shoot the Warg down. My best friend, Eudon, he did it" I managed, cutting in, "We tried to escaped them, but -uh- he didn't make it..." The camp was silent and Legolas apologized for his mistake. As the silence grew, I felt my eyes burning as the welled up in tears. I stared into the fire, just as I did back at the Blacksmith's. His family, they must be worried sick. My family. I know I have had a dispute with them but I never meant for them never to see me again... I needed to tell his Father that... We can't even bury him, there's nothing left of him, "Take me home, please."

* * *

**Legolas POV**

"Take me home, please," Lily pleaded. Everyone, even myself looked at her. Sorrow filled my eyes... She didn't have a home.

"But, you have no home-" I started.

"Yes, I do. I lied because at the time I didn't want to go home. But now that Eudon has gone, I need to return to my parents, and his Father must know. I can't leave them waiting. Please, I need to return," I could see it in her eyes, she really wanted to. But I can not stray from my path to Rivendell, the court is tomorrow afternoon.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, it can not be done, we must reach Rivendell-"

"Well, what about after? I just, I need to get home, please," I didn't want her to go... I don't know why. Everyone now looked at me, expecting me to say 'yes'. I took a deep sigh and gave in. She smiled through her tears and whispered "thank you".

"We leave first thing in the morning, get some rest." One by one we all fell asleep.

* * *

I was the first to arise. The wind was still, and not one leaf was moving. I enjoyed the silence while I could.

Whilst waiting for the others to arrive, I looked towards Lily. Her chestnut hair fell upon her perfect skin. I look forward to when she awakens, for then I can gaze into the glistening blue-green eyes and fall under her beauty. _Legolas Greenleaf! Stop having such fantasies about a woman you rescued from an Orc pack, _I thought to myself, _It's as if your father taught you nothing about the race of Man and if an Ellyen kind falls in love with them. _

That was the danger of love. You would have to give up something so precious, for the one you love. If you belong to any race. It is easier for the mortal kind, you can grow old together. But for us elves, if we ever fell in love with a mortal, we would have to give up our immortality, if we truly loved them. _Come on, Legolas, stop it now._

"Good morning!" Lily chanted.

"Oh, hello," I replied, shyly.

"Are we setting off soon?" She asked, obviously wanting to return home.

"Yes, when the others arise," I said, "Where is the place you call home?"

She looked to me with those glimmering eyes, "My parents, I live with my parents in Rohan. I know, judge me if you will, a woman of 24 should probably live by herself-"

"You're 24?" I interrupted in astonishment, "You have the face of someone of 17!"

She chuckled and blushed slightly, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, I would never fall for a Prince!"

"I'll be glad when you're gone, girl, never getting a moments piece out of you two," one elf complained as the others began to sit up from their bed rolls. Lily and I smiled at each other as she began to put on her leather boots, "Come, the sooner we set off, the sooner we can get rid of her." Lily began walking towards the elf, Maeglin. I gently placed a hand in front of her and shook my head. She looked at me in disgust and walked towards one of the horses.

_**"Lle**** tela?"**_ I asked in defense of Lily.

_**"Amin n'rangwa edanea,"**_He replied.

* * *

The journey was long and silent. We knew we were close once we came across a group of ugly dwarves. They must have been called to the court as well. What would the elves want with dwarves? We cantered along the cobbled path and passed through an archway covered in twisting vines.

"Now, when I and my company are summoned to the council, it's probably best you stay out here," I ordered.

"That's fine with me, as long as I get home," she smiled. I dismounted and looked upon the glorious city. I held out my hand to her and helped her to the ground. Lily lost her balance and I placed my other hand behind her back to keep her from falling, "Thanks..." She pulled herself up and patted my shoulder. I sighed and began walking up the path to Lord Elrond's council.

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

I started to wander through the large city, passing beautiful elves. Rivendell was beauty itself, waterfalls flowing down from the cliffs, the sunlight glistening against it, making it seem like falling jewels. This might be just as beautiful as Mirkwood.

I walked up a path until stopped when I heard the faint murmuring of a deep voice. I continued walking until I was pulled into a nearby bush. I was greeted by a small Hobbit with dark blonde curly hair, "Samwise Gamgee, nice to meet you." He whispered, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Lily... Lily-Rose," I said in a confused tone, shaking his hand.

"Keep it down, we're not s'pposed to be here," He ordered.

I did as he had said and listened in, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," a brown haired elf said. Another Hobbit slowly got up from his seat and walked forward to a centre table and placed a small gold ring upon it. The semi-circle of elves, dwarves and men all gasped.

"So it is true..." One man said, coming to realization.

I knotted my eyebrows, wondering what powers it possessed, until, I stared at it intently. It called out my name, in a deep, husky voice. Then, it said something rather unexpected...

"Enelya Silimaurë," I wasn't sure if anyone else could hear it. That name did not belong to me...

"It's a gift," The man who spoke before rose from his seat, "A gift to foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He spoke with confidence and reassurance.

"You can not wield it, none of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Another man with rugged brown hair argued against him. He reminded me of Eudon.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" The man mocked.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," This was the first time I saw Legolas speak.

"Aragorn... This is Isildur's heir?" The man asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

**_"Havodad,_ Legolas,"** The man named Aragorn put a hand out in front of him, gesturing for Legolas to back off.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor _needs_ no King," The man finally returned to his seat. The council turned to silence until an elderly man in a long grey cloak and pointy hat stood.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," he agreed.

The brown haired elf finally spoke up, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" The dwarf who we saw riding through the gates of Rivendell stood and walked towards the table, raised his axe and brought it down, heavily. The axe shattered and the Ring remained unharmed. The small Hobbit that brought the Ring before the council moved in his seat. I could see it, he felt terror.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we possess here," the elf leader announced, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." He looked around in certainty that someone would immediately jump on the opportunity. _Sounds like an adventure,_ I thought.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," the son of the Steward of Gondor spoke once again, "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this! It is a folly!" He finished.

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas countered.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The dwarf barked.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hangs of an Elf!" The dwarf spat out his last words.

Suddenly, everyone rose from their seats and had the whole council in an uproar. Legolas held back his four other Elves. The wizard looking man shook his head and soon joined in. I could see the small Hobbit staring at the Ring throughout.

He stood up and shouted something, reaching his voice over the argument, "I will take it!" At first, they didn't stop, until the elderly man turned to the small hero. Once it died down, he spoke again, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone was in great shock, "Though... I do not know the way," He added, sheepishly.

No-one stood up for a few seconds except the wizard, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He touched his shoulder, reassuringly.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn walked over, bending down to the little man.

"And you have my bow," Legolas added. A Prince... He was going to take on this adventure.

"And my axe," The dwarf glanced towards the Elf as he said it.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!" The Hobbit who sat with me jumped out of the bush we were hiding behind, " 's not going anywhere without me." Well that's... brave...

"Not indeed, it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Lord Elrond commented, seeming uncomfortable.

As if that wasn't enough, two more Hobbits jumped out from behind Elrond and ran towards Frodo and Sam's side.

"Oi! We're coming too!" One shouted, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing!" The other concluded, making me chuckle quietly.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip."

The voice came back to my head again and I looked towards the Ring, "Enelya Silimaurë, are you brave enough to take upon this quest... Of course not... Coward!" It snapped. Even though that was not my name, I felt as if it were talking to me... _Do it, do it, be brave, _I convinced myself, _But I need to get home, I have to... _Another voice argued.

"Nine companions," Elrond ended, "You shall be the-"

"Ten," I said, forcing everyone to turn and look at me. Legolas was the only pair of eyes that I caught.

What am I doing?

* * *

**A/N**

So this concludes the second chapter! This one is quite a bit longer.

It would great if you could comment whether I'm using too much elvish or if things are moving too fast/slow or am I not differentiating enough in the different POV's etc. Please review :)

**_"Tula"_ **- Come

**_"Hannon le,_ _Legolas"_ -** Thank you, Legolas

**_"Namaarie,_ _Lily-Rose"_ **- Farewell, Lily-Rose

**_"Lle tela?"_ **- Are you finished?

**_"Amin n'rangwa edanea"_**_-_ I don't understand these humans

**_"Havodad, Legolas"_ **- Sit down, Legolas

That's all for now :)

I'M OUT.


	3. Chapter 3- The Fellowship and Friends

**A/N**

Hi guys :) I'm so happy about about the amount of follows and favorites I got :) Honestly, it wasn't many but I was over the moon that I got even 1 on my first fanfic!

Please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW! I would love it if you could give me advice.

I didn't thank the people who followed and favourited my story from chapter 1 and two so thankyou;

**Cthylla, BexMoore, XxDarknezzXx, shophiescastle, 3, Regin **and **storylover80925. **Sorry if I've left anyone out but I think that's everyone!

I haven't got any GOOD reviews yet and I will mention your name in the author's note :)

And I re-read through the second chapter the other day on my phone and there was a few technical hitches but I'm not sure whether it's the mobile version of or just something it does. But anyway I'm sorry about that!

This chapter will be a small filler for now, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

I'M OUT.

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

"Who is this woman?" Elrond questioned. I could see everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"My name is Lily-Rose of Rohan, I travelled here with Legolas," I gestured to the Elf, still in shock of my decision.

"I found her in Fangorn forest, I was going to take her home after the council-" Legolas explained.

"But, I changed my mind. If you let me join the fellowship I will be of great use in my battle skills and-" I started.

The dwarf snorted, "I seriously doubt that, lass." I simply glared at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Well, we need as many people to take the Ring to Mordor as possible. I see no problem why she can't," Frodo stated, kindly. I turned to Elrond and he contemplated the thought for a while.

He sighed, "I see no reason why she can not join the fellowship. If she is willing, she may go with you." A big smile crept up onto my face.

I saw Legolas look at me out of the corner of my eye. I looked to him and mouthed, "I'll be okay." His eyes darted back to Elrond.

"You shall be the fellowship of the Ring," Elrond finally announced. I smiled.

Wait a minute, I was about to embark on a dangerous journey that I could die from. What was I thinking? All because of a small golden ring which called me a coward and a name that I am unfamiliar with. I believe I have lost my sanity! Well, it's a bit too late now. I can't back out after having made a big entrance and being a stranger to everyone but Legolas.

We all separated and I figured I would have a few people ask who I was and how Legolas came to find me. The two Hobbits who had decided to join the fellowship before me came over and decided to ask all sorts of questions which I didn't have time to register in my mind;

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you an Elf?"

"Well, if you're not an Elf why are you so pretty?"

I finally cut in, "Slow down! One question at a time!" I chuckled in my sentences.

"Leave the woman alone! You'll scare her away," The Steward's son planted both his hands on the Hobbits' shoulders, and smiled to me. He was quite charming, if I do say so myself.

I curtsied and gave him my name, "May I have the honor of knowing yours?" I asked. I thought I should be polite - only on this occasion, don't get used to the niceties.

"Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor," He offered me his hand and I took it, expecting him to simply shake it, but instead he brought it up to his mouth and planted a small kiss against it. I looked down to the two Hobbits who looked to each other, raising there eyebrows. I smiled towards them. Boromir looked towards Aragorn who was heading off through the hall opposite the center table, "Excuse me, I must leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lily-Rose." He vacated our small group and followed, slowly, after Aragorn. I knot my eyebrows together and questioned to my mind why he was so awkward when he left.

"So," One Hobbit said, winking at me. _He thinks that Boromir likes me! And I like him! Well... it's not a lie, but I wouldn't fall for him, _I thought to myself_._

"No, don't even think about that! It will never happen!" I said, rather loudly. They both chuckled, mockingly. I couldn't help but laugh with them," So, what's your name's little ones?"

"I'm Meriadoc, but you can call me Merry. And this, here, is Pip," Merry replied, "And you are, Lily-Rose. A beautiful name." He smiled.

"Nice try," I winked at him, knowing that he was trying to flirt with me.

The tall grey cloaked man entered, cheerfully walking towards us, staff in hand, "Merry, Pippin, dinner is served in the hall. Lily-Rose, you are welcome to join them." Both Hobbits ran off in one direction, playfully pushing each other as they went.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh, not at all! You are one of the fellowship now, and Lord Elrond had happily taken you into his care. You will have your own chambers as well." The wizard replied, smiling from behind his long beard.

"Well, thank you!" I replied. I began walking off in the same direction as the small Hobbits. Lowering my head slightly as I went.

"My name is Gandalf, if you would like to know for our future travels."

I turned on my feet and waved slightly, "Nice to meet you, Gandalf." Turning back around, I sped up my pace as I smelt the warming aroma of smoking beef.

* * *

After the dinner, I was escorted to my chambers as the night grew darker. I began to run myself a bath as I placed my leather armor on a nearby chair. I placed a toe into the bath, checking the temperature. Seeing as it was alright, I submerged myself completely in to water.

What a couple of days this had been. It appears that I have seen all that my eyes wish too. In fact, I wanted to be rid of the memories I have gained. And the fact that I wasn't prepared for a dangerous adventure, such as the one I joined today.

I spent most of my bath swirling my fingers through the silken water until a knock at the door made me jump, "Just a second!" I called out. I managed to reach the dresser, my body covered with a short towel in a very short space of time, "Enter." I continued.

I was shocked to see Legolas. Of all people, I wouldn't expect him to appear at my door tonight, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I could return tomorrow morning, if you wish." He offered, seeing that he had interrupted me.

"It's fine, you can stay. What did you want?" I started to dry my hair as he walked over to where I was sat.

"I was wondering why you decided to join the fellowship," Well, that was a query I knew he would wonder about, "I thought you wanted to go home."

I didn't think I should tell him of the situation about the Ring," I-I... Had a sudden urge of courage." Clearly a lie. Legolas simply sighed, looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I do worry of you, Lily. I was actually quite glad you were returning home. I didn't want any harm come to you."

"Why did you trust me so quickly?" I ignored his previous statement, "Why do you care for me so much? I am merely a girl from Rohan, that you found."

"I guess felt that you were entrusted to my care," he replied. Now he was lying. I began pulling the brush, fiercly, through my waist length hair. He grasped my hands and took the brush from my hand. It reminded me of Eudon, just before... _Don't think about it, Lily, you'll be fine, as long as you don't think of it._ I was soon calmed down by the feel of the Elf's hands on my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly.

"It's fine, I know of your troubles, and your... temper," He smiled to me in the mirror which I kindly returned, "Now, we are leaving by noon tomorrow morning. Be ready before then. I understand that the Elves would like for you to try on some armor of there's for the journey."

I frowned a little, "As much as I appreciate their hospitality, I couldn't wear the armor. My armor, was made by Eudon, my best friend. I wish to keep it." He simply nodded, understanding my wish. Legolas placed the brush down on the table in front of me and began to braid my almost dry hair.

Once he had finished, two beautiful plaits were pinned to the side of my head, _**"Quel kaima, mellon**** nin,"**_ The blonde elf planted a small kiss on the top of my head and exited the chambers. Searching the wardrobe for a night gown. I slept well, dreaming of the adventures ahead, the ones I would enjoy, and the ones which would terrify me from my path.

* * *

**A/N**

Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that I've put a filler in so early but I really wanted to get another chapter uploaded before my school term starts again.

As I said before, please review! I need advice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on my story so far.

I should be posting chapter 4 soon which is when some of the REAL action starts up.

I'M OUT.


	4. Chapter 4- Never Safe

**A/N**

I forgot to translate the Elvish in the last chapter so thank god there was only one bit which basically meant "sleep well, my friend."

Thank you sooooo much to:

**IAmAFantasyFan, Dckoz, twibe, dandelioninthespring11, kuppcake, Sandraxx, Hawk'sFeathers **and a randomer for follows, favourites and reviews!

Sorry if there is anyone I've missed but I'm very annoyed as I was halfway through this chapter and accidentally clicked off of the internet and lost all my work =.=

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

_Someone's is thinking_

_**Elvish**_

I'M OUT

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

I awoke to a knock at the door and a black haired beautiful Elf wondered in. She immediately walked over to the curtains and pushed them apart, letting in too much sunlight, in my opinion. I felt a little embarrassed as my hair was halfway across my face and my eyes were half shut from not being able to see.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion but I was told to come and awake you as it is an hour until noon," She apologized, heading over to the wardrobe.

"Oh shit!" My hands immediately shot to my mouth, covering it, "Excuse my language!"

"It is fine, dear, I will pick out a few gowns for your travels when you are not in battle," She offered.

"Oh please, don't. I don't mean to be rude but it's just... I never wear dresses. I don't look good wearing any," I said, trying not to sound offensive. She just looked at me and smiled as if to say 'I understand.' I walked over to the mirror and began to gently, brush my hair, trying not to destroy the braids as they were still intact from last night. When I turned back around, a pale blue dress with gold embroidery laced on the top part of the dress. It was beautiful.

"Okay, you must have the power to change my mind because, you've just done it," I laughed. I picked it up off of the bed and padded, bare foot to behind a screen near the bath tub.

When I came back, I looked to the mirror and gasped, covering my mouth again. My hair fell perfectly down the back of the dress and the top half was split down the front - still covering everything, might I add - which wrapped around the sides of the dress. The skirt was thin and as I turned flowed gently against my legs. It fit tightly around my waist and for once... I looked perfect.

I walked over to the elf and pulled her in for a hug. It must have seemed a little awkward as I had just met her but at least she returned the hug, "Your welcome, my child," That was also the first time I hadn't felt like I want to punch someone for calling me 'child', "Now, quickly pack all your things and I will escort you down to the rest of the fellowship.

* * *

I only had to pack a few things such as my armor and few other dresses. The only weapon I had was my dagger which was hidden underneath the skirt of my dress. Unfortunately, I had lost my bow from when Eudon died. I was getting better at not panicking over that memory so much, but it would still haunt me.

Once Arwen (I learnt her name whilst packing) lead me down to the rest of the group, I was greeted by most of the men staring at me in awe. Well, I wouldn't say I hated the attention but it was a little concerning, seeing as Legolas was one of the men who did.

"Are you all set, dear?" Arwen asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod in reply. She was like my ideal sister I never had. She hugged me again.

_**"Tenna' ento lye omenta**__,_ good luck on your travels," Lord Elrond said. I assumed what he said in Elvish was a nice farewell.

We all set off, along with a small pony named Bill who carried our belongings. I felt sorry seeing as my armor was quite heavy, along with the rest of the food he would have to carry.

A while down the road, I began to breath a little heavier then usual and Gandalf appeared to pick up on it, "Something troubling you, child?"

"Well... it's nothing important, it's just my first adventure," I replied, looking to my feet.

"I believe your first step out of your home begins and adventure, and you have seemed fine so far," I felt him smile to me in comfort. I smiled to my feet.

"I suppose you're right. It's the thought of being unsafe from in front of the walls that I call home, that I fear" I explained.

"Do not worry, you are in the company of many friends, you are safe," He placed a hand on my shoulder and returned to speak with Aragorn.

* * *

We settled down, late afternoon, upon a place covered in tall white rocks. I felt silly about making a big fuss over the dress, it was beginning to feel tight and made me feel very uncomfortable. Boromir, Merry and Pippin were practicing their battle skills, Aragorn observing them and encouraging them. Sam was cooking over a small fire and Frodo was also observing the Hobbits battle skills. Seeing as everyone was busy, I sneaked over to Bill and pulled out my armor. Running behind a large rock, out of anyone's view, I quickly got changed. A sigh of relief escaped me and I ran back to the pony, folding up my dress and shoving it in my pack.

I began walking toward Legolas when I heard the dwarf, Gimli, talking about our route and whether we should take a path through 'The mines of Moria.' The path we were on now seemed quite alright.

"It's a shame, you looked pretty in that dress," Legolas commented.

"Well, I didn't feel comfortable. We could've been attacked by a pack of Orcs any second," I replied sitting down on one of the boulders. He joined me.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to my dagger.

"A weapon. It's not much but I'm quite good with it," I said, pulling it out of it's sheath. He examined it's curved point and silver hilt which held a small blue jewel.

"This is of Elvish crafting, where did you get it?" Legolas seemed amazed at how I came across it.

"It was a gift, my mother gave it to me when I was 16," I said.

"How did you parents come across such a weapon?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I suppose they-" Suddenly, I heard Pippin yell in pain as Boromir hit his hand. Both Hobbits kicked his shins and brought him down to the floor screaming things such as;

"For the Shire!"

I take it that was where they were for. Legolas began leaping from rock to rock, handing me my weapon. He leaped up onto another rock and looked ahead at something in the clouds.

"What's that?" Sam asked, looking at the same thing as Legolas and I were, catching the attention of everyone.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli stated.

"It's moving fast... Against the wind," Boromir stood, breathless, holding both Merry and Pippin under his arms.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn came to realization as to whatever these creatures were, they were not our allies. Everyone panicked, putting out the fire and packing away their things as they hid behind rocks and underneath bushes. I was pulled down by Legolas, his body pressing against mine, trying to keep me hidden. He looked up towards the... crows? _Why are we scared of a bunch of crows?_ I thought. The Elf looked down to me, straight into my eyes.

* * *

**Legolas POV**

She looked beautiful, her chestnut hair fell back behind her and her eyes... they glistened in the light. I felt her warm breath on my lips, we were so close. The sound of the screeches and wings faded away. She pat my chest as she did when she fell off of the horse. I lifted myself off of her and pulled her up.

"Thanks... Again. I believe I owe you my life as you've saved me... About, three times now," Her tone was nervous as she walked over to the pony. I sighed.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said, pointing towards a tall mountain, covered in snow. We all began packing away our things.

"You have grown fond of her," Aragorn stated, walking over to me.

"Well, I wouldn't say that's the right word to use-" I began.

"Then what is? You love her?" He was teasing me, "You two seem close."

"We must move quickly..." I tried to change the subject as we all began to walk up the path. I heard Aragorn sigh in frustration.

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

The air began to feel cold against my cheeks. I could feel my eyelashes getting heavier as we head further up the snowy mountain. My legs felt heavy, but I wasn't the first one to fall. Frodo lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. Boromir, who I was walking with, turned and picked up something from the ground. It was the Ring. It must have slipped from Frodo's neck once he fell. Boromir studied it intensely.

"Boromir," Aragorn called out, holding Frodo. Frodo's face was laced with worry as he looked to the Ring then back to Boromir.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and over so small a thing... such a little thing..." He spoke as if no-one else was with him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn ordered. His hand was upon the hilt of his sword, obviously in fear that he would attempt to attack the little one. Boromir looked back at me, then to the Hobbit.

"As you wish, I care not,"He dropped the Ring into Frodo's hand and walked back up to me.

We continued trekking through the thick snow, as if it wasn't bad enough, a storm hit us. We were walking near the edge of the cliff, all huddled together for warmth. Legolas was walking upon the snow, just as though he was walking upon a cobbled street. I wondered if I could do the same, so, I placed a foot on top of the snow and lifted my other foot so they joined together. I began walking, just as Legolas had and I was fine! I joined him at the front and gripped his arm.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas shouted.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf shouted above the storm and crashing of rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!"

Gandalf joined us on the snow and began chanting a counter spell, how it wasn't any use. The mountain began to shake heavily and before I knew it, I was buried in another large layer of snow. I shot out of the snow quicker then the rest. I was still a hold of Legolas's arm, so I pulled him up with all my strength and he shook the remaining snow off of his head.

"Now I owe you _two_ favors!" I yelled, attempting to help the rest of the group out. I smiled at him as he stood and held out a hand to pull me back to him. I took it and we fell into each other onto the snow again, "Sorry!" I said, standing up quicker then I fell.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir called out. _Rohan... Home. _

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over the mountain," Gimli was rather calm at this point, despite being covered head to toe in snow," Let us go under it, let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf contemplated the thought for a while, looking around at us all until he looked to Frodo, "Let the Ring-bearer decide..."

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said rather quickly. At least it will be warmer.

"So be it," Gandalf admit defeat. The mines can't be as bad as this.

* * *

Once we had got off of the mountain, I breathed a warm sigh of relief.

"Isildin... It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," We came across a solid wall with an archway pattern carved into it. As if on cue, the moon appeared from behind the dense clouds, making the carved pattern light up around the edges.

"It reads; 'The Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter-'" Gandalf read the Elvish above the door, tracing his staff along it.

"What do you s'ppose that means?" Merry interrupted in astonishment.

"It's simple, if you are you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf pressed his staff up against the door and tried out a few spells. It wouldn't budge.

We all went our separate ways. Aragorn was un-packing Bill, along with Sam, letting him head off back home. I hope he gets home alright. I sat beside Legolas, feeling hopeless. I studied the door a little further, "Teach me how to speak Elvish," I demanded of Legolas.

"Um... Okay... Where did you want to start?" He asked, a little shocked at my request.

"I think the beginning would probably be best..." I laughed, he along with me.

We sat there for a long time before anything happened with the opening of the door, and even then, it wouldn't open. I was learning quickly, despite Pippin throwing pebbles into the water, feircly. He was about to throw another pebble into the water when Aragorn grasped his hand, "Do not disturb the water." He looked across the surface of the murky brown water. Both Boromir and Aragorn grabbed the hilt of their swords.

Gandalf sighed in defeat whereas Frodo now looked upon the door as if he knew how to open it. Legolas and I stood, staring at the water.

"It's a riddle! Speak friend and enter. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?"

_**"Mellon,"**_Gandalf replied. The stone doors brushed against each other as they opened. I smiled in relief. We all began to head inside, Legolas walking side by side with Gimli.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine... A mine!"

I looked around the floor, seeing faint outlines of... bodies, "I don't think this is a mine..." I commented.

"This isn't a mine... It's a tomb." Boromir finished. Gimli's cry echoed through the small hall. Legolas pulled out an arrow from one of the corpses and spat out his words, "Goblins!"

I pulled out my dagger, holding it firmly as the rest of us drew out their weapons. We backed away towards the opening. "We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said, "We should have never come here." I shared a worried glance with Legolas, shaking my head, slightly. He knew that if I got home, I would stay there.

A scream came from behind us that sounded strangely familiar. Frodo. I sharply turned on my feet. The small Hobbit was being dragged away by... What? A tentacle... Okay... Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward to help him. They hacked away at the flesh as several more came out from the water. I began charging forward but Legolas quickly pushed me back, "I can fight!"

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Legolas cried out.

"Into the mines!"

I sighed, angrily as Aragorn rushed through with Frodo. He placed him down and I ran over and hugged him, "Are you okay?" I asked. He nod against me. Legolas continued firing arrows at the beast.

"Legolas!" He set off a couple more arrows before retreating back into the mines. He barely made it when the whole ceiling came crashing down in front of us. We were trapped. I held Frodo close to me, making sure I wasn't the only one to be covered in a blanket of darkness. Gandalf blew a soft breath onto the stone in his staff, making the place seem eerie with the small light.

"Now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard... there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf told us. I let go of Frodo, holding my weapon close to me.

Our footsteps were cautious as we padded through the path of bodies that filled the halls, "Why didn't you let me fight?!" I pulled Legolas back by his shoulder, "I handled your father well enough and I must say... He's an ass to talk to-"

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam announced. He forced me to stop arguing and look in his direction. The dim light showed the surface of hundreds of columns, lined all the way across a large hall. I followed one of the columns up to the ceiling and gasped in awe. I looked back to Legolas who wasn't looking anywhere else but me...

Gimli let out a gasp of panic as he ran over to a small door to the side of the great hall. I swallowed my courage and brought my hand down to his, squeezing it slightly and going off to investigate what Gimli had found. We all followed him into the room where a large grave stood in the middle of the room and bodies lay about it. My hand was brought up to my mouth and I shook my head in disbelief. The dwarf knelt down and cried and shouted.

Gandalf handed his stuff to Pip and walked over to the tomb, reading out; "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I feared." He picked up a dusty book and my heart sank when he read out what it's contents were, "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes... drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming..." He finished.

My fear grew higher then the little courage I had left. I felt as if I was the person who wrote the book. I felt so scared. Why had I come on this terrible adventure? Because I didn't want to go home. But that's all I want now.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small cracking noise which turned into loud bangs. I looked to Pippin as he winced every time the noise continued. The sound tugged at the great tension in the room, only making it worse. It kept going... And then it stopped.

Gandalf slammed the book shut, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, rid us of your stupidity!" Snatching the his hat and staff from the Hobbit, he looked around the room. The drums began. They started out small and soft, but then grew into large booms. I can see why they were so terrifying. What was coming next?

"Mr Frodo, look!" Sam called, pointing to his sword which glowed a light blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas continued. Aragorn pushed the Hobbits back, telling them to stay close to Gandalf. He seemed to forget about me, because I walked up beside the dwarf, readily armed. Boromir rushed over to the doors and just as he looked out to see what was happening, two arrows were fired in his direction, barely missing his face. He shut the door and stress filled his voice, "They have a Cave Troll." I gulped.

"Stay with the Hobbits," Legolas commanded.

"No," I replied.

"Please, don't do this now. You can't help us fight off thousands of Orcs and a Cave Troll."

"Well, it looks like you don't have a choice!" I yelled. He sighed in defeat and I smirked. They began to blockade the door with weapons they picked up from the floor. Gimli jumped upon the tomb of Balin, "Let them come. There is still one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He taunted them. I took my last breath to some how regain my strength when the doors shattered and the group of goblins caved into the room. Some with a few arrows already lodged into their bodies. One charged towards me and I slashed it down the face, then continuing to drive my dagger through it's chest. I pulled it out and quickly observed the dagger, now covered in black liquid. Lovely...

As if they weren't bad enough to fight, the troll decided to join the party, slashing a large club through the crowd. He was damn ugly. Although... I was too caught up in sending an goblin back to where it belonged to look at it for long. I heard a loud clang and turned, seeing Sam hitting a goblin round the face with a frying pan. That was enough to bring a smile to my face.

Adrenaline rushed through my body. Another scream sounded and I hastily looked around, searching for Legolas. The troll had managed to catch him and swung his chain, attempting to hit him. But he was too quick, dodging here and there and suddenly, the troll got his chain lodged around a column. Legolas jumped onto his head and fired an arrow into it. Jumping back off he looked to me, breathless in his battle. I smiled. His smile faded as I was jumped on by a goblin from behind, his legs attaching round my waist. I began to choke and I walked backwards, sending him into the wall but he wouldn't let go. So instead I brought my head back to his, making me feel dizzy but it got him off of me. I moved out of the way as Legolas fired an arrow into it's skull. I looked back at him, breathless and nod as a 'thanks.'

I finished off what I hope was the last of those horrible creatures. The ground shook and the Cave Troll fell.

"Lily! Frodo is hurt!" Merry called out. I ran over to him and I saw him laying there, hopeless. I gasped, "No..." Tears pricked at my eyes.

Suddenly he coughed, harshly, snatching at the air. He took deep breaths and Sam sighed in relief, "He's alive."

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." He explained.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said. _Really? _I thought _We just found out Frodo is alive and that's all you can say? Well, how cute._

Gandalf smiled, as if he knew something we didn't,"I think there's more to this Hobbit then meets the eye!"

Frodo snatched at his shirt, pulling it away and revealing a shiny chain mail, completely unscratched. Gimli laughed, "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."_  
_

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf announced, heading out the door.

Gandalf lead us through the columns away from the goblins who were gaining on our tracks. I looked to the ceiling. The goblins were spilling out of a hole in the stone and climbing down the pillars. _Well, shit _I thought. They crowded around us, no escape. They were so close I could feel their horrid breath on my skin. Bormir pushed me into the middle of the group. We all turned as we heard a great roar. The dark hall slowly turned to a bright orange. The goblins all froze and retreated up to the hole from where they came. If the goblins are scared of, I dread to think what it is they're scared of...

"What is this new delivery?" Boromir questioned in the silence.

"A Balrog... A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" Obeying Gandalf's words, we ran away from the demon. My legs felt heavy again and I ended up at the back of the group. I soon caught up with them as Boromir nearly fell of a set of broken steps. We charged down the almost complete set of steps but came to a gap, which Legolas jumped over easily, Gandalf along with him. The gap grew bigger and we all plunged backwards. Boromir was the next to jump across, holding Merry and Pippin in hand. Aragorn quickly chucked Sam across. It was Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo and my self left.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli announced, thinking he could make the jump himself. Legolas caught him by his beard, pulling him along. The steps crumbled beneath us, making the steps impossible to jump across. I felt the steps wobble beneath us, "Lean forward!" Aragorn instructed. And we did. The steps we stood upon, now stranded, making it easy for the steps to move forward. Aragorn and Frodo jumped together but I was too caught up in the moment to jump. The suspended stone began tipping sideways, "LILY!" I heard Legolas yell. I jumped quickly, flying through the air. My hands caught the edge of the steps and I hung on for my life. Legolas took my other hand and pulled me up, as if I weighed the same as a feather. I gripped his form tightly. We continued down the steps to safety. My breath was heavy and deep.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Aragorn hesitated at Gandalf's request, "Do as I say! Swords are no use here anymore. Over the bridge. Fly!"

I was across the bridge, along with the Hobbits. Legolas, Boromir and Gimli quickly followed with Aragorn and Frodo close behind. Gandalf stopped in the middle, with his sword and staff raised. Out of the black smoke that followed him, a beast made of fire and ash arose. What was Gandalf doing?

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf looked to the beast, "Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!"

The demon took a clawed foot upon the bridge and revealed a flame covered whip. He cracked it in the air, taunting Gandalf.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf brought his sword and staff together and put it crashing down onto the stone. The Balrog felt no fear but soon the stone from which it stood upon gave way and it went crashing down, screaming and writhing. I sighed, smiling a little. Gandalf began walking away when the whip cracked and locked around his ankle. He was pulled over the edge, hanging onto a small crack in the stone. I charged forward, as did Frodo but Boromir stopped him. I felt someone's grip around my waist.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf ordered. He let go and I struggled from the person's grip but they just tightened. They pulled me away up some more steps and out into the open. I turned to see Legolas and I hit his shoulder, tears rushing down my face. He looked at me in shock. I pulled him in for a hug and tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his neck. He hesitated but eventually put his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N**

So this resolves chapter 4! I would've uploaded this sooner but... Sherlock was on TV so... Oopsy!

PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I really need to see if you guys are cool with everything so far, or if my writing is a pile of poop.

Anywaaaaaay I'll be working on chapter 5 sooooon so for now...

I'M OUT.


	5. Chapter 5- First Love

**A/N**

Howdy doin' readers? Sorry I'm a little hypo today :') I'm sorry about the delay for this update, I've just started up school again and I've had a pretty busy couple of weeks so here it is!

Thank you very muchly to:

**Dckoz, Moolighteclips, Raksa, ErikaLynne **and **FreeYourself** for the follows, faves and reviews!

A special thanks to **Dckoz** who gave me a bit of advice on the relationship between Legolas and Lily who thought that they're falling in love too quickly. I'm sorry about that, I do kind of rush in to things like that whenever I write a story! But thank you for the response :)

By the way, if I don't tell you what the Elvish means, I'm terribly sorry, but any that I include doesn't mean that much and won't change the story line all too well! And I am using a website for all the phrases so if you want to look up the phrases just type into google "Elven Phrases" and it's the top search :)

Enjoy the update!

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

I released my grip on Legolas and fell to my knees. I had known him for merely a few days and yet he felt like family...

"Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn yelled.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir defended the rest of us in grieving.

"By nightfall these hill will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up," He protested, "Come on, Sam..."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but we must continue on our path," Legolas whispered, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't want to, I don't know why I came with you, I'm terrified. I honestly don't know why I chose to come with you, I knew nothing of anyone and I just sprung up out of no where, thinking adventures would be fun but... They're not. They never are. I've seen two people die so far and that thing around Frodo's neck-" I looked to the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"What about it?"

I shook my head slightly, hesitating as I did, "Nothing, we should - uh - we need to go..." I stood up, wiping the tears from my chin. I felt my feet move, hoping I would forget about it the more distance I put between myself and that place. But I was far from home... and the memory of Eudon is still with me. It was the only thing I could think about. I began to feel heavy again, and my breathing quickened, my hands shaking. I felt someone take my hand.

"Come now, we must continue," I looked to Aragorn, who only reminded me of Eudon. Somehow, that calmed me down. It felt like he was with me again. He placed a hand behind my back and pushed against it slightly, forcing me to move on.

We walked for ever, in pure silence until we came across a forest with tall thin trees.

"They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again, "Gimli scoffed, " Well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I turned back as I heard a slight creaking of a bow string being drawn. I felt a cold metal touch my nose and I stepped backwards. I followed the arrow up to it's owner and saw an Elf. I looked back around to the Hobbits behind me and they were also surrounded. Another Elf, unarmed, walked passed the others with a smug look upon his face, "The Dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

His words seemed to be a mumble to my ears as I gazed upon his beauty. His long hair and perfect skin, almost seemed to shine against the breaking rays of sunlight through the trees. His steel blue eyes were twinkling along with them. Aragorn and himself were having a conversation, greeting each other, but he seemed to block out the noise. Just by me looking at him. His eyes caught mine and I felt ourselves look straight into each others hearts.

I looked to the floor as I felt myself being shoved forward, **"**_**Tira ten'**** rashwe!"**_The leader exclaimed at the other Elf who had offended me. I registered the Elvish in my mind, to see if I could translate it... Nothing... The only thing that Legolas had taught me so far were greetings and family members. I just wanted to know what they were saying!

We continued walking for a little while until we came across a set of glowing stairs winding around a large white tree. There were small archways all the way up, shining blue and white. Another Elven city, no doubt. Lothlorien I think Aragorn called it. My knees began to ache. We had walked up at the least of 3 flights of stairs until we came to meet the King and Queen. _Why can't I look like an Elf? They're so beautiful," _I thought in spite and jealousy.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell, tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him afar," The King spoke.

Then Queen looked to us in sorrow, which seemed to match the tone in her voice," Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen... in to shadow..."

I looked to my feet, remembering the terrible moment, caught in my mind forever. The same voice spoke, but with more of a whisper to it.

"Enelya Silimaurë, you come to us in sorrow, grief and despair. You left your family. And you left your friend. To _die,"_ My eyes darted to the woman.

"No! That isn't true! Don't you dare talk about him like that! Don't you dare, you don't know a thing about that day!" I felt myself shout at the woman, stepping forward to her. I felt someones touch on my arm, holding me back from slapping her round the face. I twisted my arm, tugging at the grip that held me but felt myself being pulled back and the other hand gripping my other arm. I gave up fighting.

"It is fine, Haldir, leave her be," The Elf Queen spoke and 'Haldir' released me. I turned to the person named Haldir. It was him, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with much sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." I felt everyone's gaze on me, being judged by many pairs of eyes. The rest of the company departed except me. I walked up to Galadriel.

"Why did you say that about Eudon? You know nothing of his death," I said, digging my nails into the palms of my hand.

"Was it not true?" She questioned in a smug tone.

"I didn't leave him there! I tried to save him."

"And yet you could have helped him up the tree. But instead, you decide to save yourself."

"I could have done a lot of things in my life, just as you probably could have. But I didn't. And that was foolish of me," I tried to seem angry but there wasn't any use in it as grief came back to me.

She brought her hand up to my chin, "You are a stranger to yourself, you do not know as much as I have seen. But you need not know yourself completely. That time will come when all will become clear." She took her King's hand and walked away. _What does she mean? How can I be a stranger to myself?_ I questioned to myself.

_Has it slipped your mind as to what she had called you?_ Another inner voice in my head replied.

_Enelya Silimaurë... _I replied.

"Hello..." Someone had said behind me. I hadn't realised how long I had been questioning myself.

"I'm sorry I was just-" I stopped myself when my eyes met Haldir's.

"You were just..." He expected me to continue my sentence.

"Um... Oh yes! I was... thinking."

He chuckled, lowering his head to the ground, "What happened back then?" I had to think about it before I answered. I tapped my head, hoping he would understand that the voice was in my head, "Ah, yes, she has a habit of doing that." I gave a small fake smile. We stood in silence for a while.

"Could you perhaps lead me back to the rest of the group? I'm not exactly great with directions..." I asked.

"Yes of course," He gestured for me to walk back through a small archway and down the flights of stairs, once again. Whilst walking down the stairs, he asked me many questions about my homeland, Rohan, and stories of my childhood. He couldn't remember much of his childhood, being 1000's of years old.

"Lily! Where were you? And what happened?" I almost fell to the stone path as Merry and Pippin pounced out of the bushes. I heard more laughter ahead of me.

"It looks like we've found them!" I said to Haldir, smiling as I did.

"I will see you in the morning, Lily-Rose," Haldir brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. His touch felt electric.

_Lily-Rose! Stop it this moment! Female senses going crazy... _I scold myself, _He is an Elf and you should not see the need to have thoughts of falling in love with him. Yes, so he's bloody gorgeous, but calm yourself down. When you get home perhaps you can look for someone other than that stuck up son of a-... Dain... to settle down with. _I made a mental note to keep all that in mind.

Once he had released my hand, Merry and Pippin pulled at the sleeves of my armor and dragged me through a large wooden archway where tents and a fire were set up. They forced me to sit by the fire and tell them as to what happened, however, I didn't want to go into too much detail as it would just bring up more questions.

"You heard her inside your head too?" Boromir questioned, almost as if he was relieved.

"Um... yes. Why?" I replied in question.

"She was inside my mind-"

"Boromir! That's enough..." Aragorn stopped him. Boromir had become pale. He's changed. I knot my eyebrows and started to tear off a bit of bread. I proceeded to take my food and drink to the tent to get some rest.

* * *

In the morning, I decided to go for a small walk around Lothlorien. Legolas had decided to join me a little way up the path.

"I'm off to the training courtyard, do you wish to join me?" He offered.

"Yeah, sure," I said, sounding more blunt then I had intended.

"Perhaps I could help you with archery."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

When we reached the courtyard, there was already a couple Elves in training, hitting wooden dummies and targets from high up in the trees to straight in front of them. A few weapon racks were dotted around holding mainly bows but also daggers, swords and various other weapons I have never seen before, "Galadriel has kindly given the fellowship permission to use any weapons as we so wish." Legolas announced. I immediatley reached for a long bow. It felt weightless yet it's body felt strong, "Have you shot a bow before?" Legolas questioned.

"Of course, I used to go hunting often in Fangorn forest," I answered without hesitation. I equipped a few arrows and pulled it back in it's string, steadying it as I pointed it's tip to a target in front of me.

"Hang on," Legolas said. He walked over to me, my arrow still nocked. He came up behind me and re-positioned my feet, arms and chest. He stayed behind me as he instructed me, "Relax your bow arm, keep your elbow high, and shoot straight."

I looked behind my shoulder slightly, "Stand back, then," I ordered, not wanting to accidentally hit him. He did so and I returned my eye sight to the target. I released my bow and it struck the target, a little way off from the centre. I smiled, glad that I achieved at least something.

"Well done," Legolas praised me and took up his own bow and began shooting at all 5 targets that were higher up. He turned to me and smiled back. I pushed his shoulder slightly.

"Show off," I stuck my tongue out and he chuckled.

"Well... what about we practice your knife skils, hmm?" He said, not really giving me a choice in the matter. I held up my dagger in a ready stance.

"Legolas! I wish to speak with you!" Aragorn called out. We both sighed and he set off, giving me a slight nod as he left.

I began to twirl the dagger around in my hand, seeing how quickly I could keep the pace up. As one Elf left, another returned as Haldir took the weapon from my hand and examined it, "And where would you have gotten this?"

"It was a gift," I replied, snatching it back from him.

"Are you good with it?"

"Good is and understatement," I was trying to sound impressive, but wasn't quite prepared for what followed.

"Show me," A smug look grew on his face as he picked up two daggers. I swallowed my pride and knot my eyebrows, concentrating on what my first move would be. I stepped forward, attempting to attack him from the side but was only welcomed by the floor. Haldir laughed and helped me back up, "Shall we try again?"

I stepped to his side and ended up behind him, turning back around to face him, hoping that I could put my dagger to his neck but I turned to see him facing me, "You really are slow, aren't you?" He teased. I opened my mouth in shock. I became quicker with my movements but felt a cold metal against the back of my neck and another on the front of my neck. Head lock. By this time, all the other elves had exited their training, "I win!" He chanted. He pulled both hands away from me and threw the weapons upon a table, "You have good skills though, you seem to learn quickly from what I have seen with you and the other Elf."

"Legolas? Oh, he gave me some training in archery. But I've had practice with bows before," I explained.

"You seem quite the pairing."

"What? Oh no, no, no... We're just friends, nothing more." I finished. Silence then followed.

"We should probably get going," He announced.

* * *

Was I falling in love with him? This soon? But how? I have never fallen in love with someone this quickly like this.

_It's not love, _a voice in my head countered.

_It's not love, _I replied, trying to convince myself.

"Lily!" I was snapped out of my thoughts, "The Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you!" Aragorn shouted from halfway up the stairs.

I joined him and asked, "What does _she_ wish of me? She has not made a good impression of herself and I don't wish to know the rest."

"I know nothing other then what I have told you. Respect her at _all_ time, I understand you got off on the wrong foot but-"

"Behave? How many times have I heard that before..." I said, thinking of before I visited Dain's house the day I lost Eudon.

"_Behave yourself. We don't want a repeat of the last time we visited,"_ I remember my mother ordering me.

We continued up the steps until I entered a small white room with glass window, stained blue. Bookshelves lined the walls and a desk with inkpots and parchment were dotted around it. Aragorn shut the door behind me, leaving me with that perfect blonde bitch.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced... I am Galadriel. You must be Lily-Rose of Rohan," She spoke with such grace.

"That is my name but when you were in my head, you called me of a different name... The name of which the Ring spoke," I stopped myself. I was in such rage at being in the same room as her that I had forgotten to keep the encounter a secret.

"The Ring spoke to you? What did it say?" She said in astonishment.

There's no going back now... "It told me to join the fellowship. That I was a coward if I didn't... And it called me by the same name as you spoke earlier on." I could sense the hesitation in my voice, "What does it mean?"

She sighed, deeply, looking to the ground at my feet, "You will learn, in the future, but you do not know all that there is to know of yourself. This could help you... or destroy you."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Your path is unfinished. You have a lot to learn."

"Then tell me now!" I started to feel the fumes coming out of my ears again.

"It will soon come clear. When the One Ring is destroyed, when your love is chosen, and when you have fallen to your knees in battle," Galadriel spoke with such mystery that I didn't wish to know the answer. I nodded as thanks and began walking away through the door, "We are having a dance tomorrow night, for the fellowship and my kin. I would hope that you would attend." There was question in her voice.

"I'd love to, but there is one slight problem... I have no idea how to dance," I began to blush.

"That is of no problem, I'm sure we can help with any lessons." She smiled and I returned it, walking out the glass door.

* * *

I returned to our small camp and for the rest of the evening, we drank ale and ate as much as we could. We would be leaving this place in a few days... I'll miss this place. And Haldir. I decided to have another early night, ready for training early in the morning.

I woke up at about 5 in the morning, before anyone else, and began to head down to the training courtyard. I had put my hair in a simple plait down he back. When I got down to the courtyard, no one was there. I decided to pick up the bow and arrow again. This time, I tried a target higher up. I remembered what Legolas had instructed me _'Relax your bow arm, keep your elbow high and shoot straight...' _I prepared my stance, ready to fire...

"Hello again," I released the arrow and it missed the target completely. I turned to the owner of the voice and had another arrow ready to fire when I saw Haldir, "Easy..." He pushed my bow down.

"You scared me! Wasn't my fault. I thought everyone was asleep..." I explained.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to startle you," He replied.

I had a sudden thought, "Do you know how to dance? I need to learn for tonight and-"

"Yes, I do. And yes, I will help you," He was very quick to answer.

"Um... Great! I guess we should get started, seeing as no-one else is awake," I felt my cheeks flush red. Haldir smiled and took a step closer to me, holding out his right hand. A big grin set on my face as I took his hand.

"Just follow my feet, when I step back, you step forward. I will lead," I did as he said and soon enough, we got in the flow of things, after stepping on his toes a few time and squealing in laughter and apology. I soon became brave enough to look into his eyes... And I fell for him again...

"Hold on," he instructed. _Hold on to wha-_ I began thinking but was quickly interrupted. Haldir had spun me around and I was now parallel to the ground, holding Haldir's hand tightly with his other hand behind my back. I felt him pull me back up to his level. I looked up at him. I only just realised how short I was compared to him. He bent down to me and kissed my cheek . My skin began burning up, I felt an odd feeling rise in my stomach.

"Are you more confident about tonight?" He asked holding one of my hands in comfort.

"Only if I'm dancing with you!" I laughed, as did he.

"Well, you could if you want."

"Yeah, yeah! I'd love to!" Why was I acting as if I was 16 all over again? I hugged him, my head against his chest as he rested his head on mine. I felt so safe.

"Now, how about we train for a bit," He offered. I nod and, as soon as I did, I pulled out my dagger and pointed it to his neck, "Really, now. Is that fair when your opponent has no weapon?"

"But you do," I saw through his lie and reached behind his back, under his cloak, and pulled out a polished sword, "I've won and we haven't even started." I smiled and gave him his weapon.

We practiced and practiced until I finally had him on his back, but that took a pretty long time... "Good work, maybe next time it won't take so long." He teased, I pushed his shoulder, playfully, and then pulled him in for a last hug before returning to the fellowship.

When I had returned, Frodo was already awake, holding what seemed to be the Ring. He wouldn't do anything with it, just look at it and admire it, "Frodo?" He quickly put the Ring in his breast pocket and turned to me.

"How long have you been standing there?" He said, almost in a fierce tone.

"Not long," I replied, trying to reassure him, "Actually, I just got here."

"Where were you before?"

"I was training... Is there something wrong?" I stepped forward to him and he flinched. Seeing he was uncomfortable, I stopped, "Okay... Well, I'll start making breakfast." I sat down at the fire and began to slice some bread for all of us. We sat in silence as I continued to cook.

"I'm sorry..." He said, "I don't know why I said that."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I smiled at him and handed him a plate of bacon and bread with a few tomatoes," I'm not the best cook." I continued to dish out the small servings. I felt like I hadn't helped at all, so breakfast was the least I could do. The rest of the group finally woke up and ate their breakfast. I got no complaints and the plates were clean by the end so I assumed it was okay.

By noon, we all had to get ready for this stupid dance thing. I didn't mind the dresses it was just the dancing part. Why did I sign up for this? I decided to wear the pale pink dress, the same style as the blue one, which had a gold belt along with it. I let my hair down and Legolas braided my hair again so they joined at the back and lead in to one larger braid. My hair was getting longer and I hated how it was constantly getting tangled.

The dance began later that evening. I mostly stuck to the table of all different types of Elven food and drink. Merry, Pippin and Sam showed us their folk dance which was probably the most entertaining thing of the evening. I continued to drink ale until Haldir walked over to me and held out his hand. I was a little tipsy so I hesitated as I walked into the middle of the crowd with him. Not only that, but everyone was looking at us.

"Relax, follow my lead," Haldir squeezed my hand and we began stepping backwards and forwards, spinning around the place, just as we had earlier. Everything else seemed to blur out and leave me and him dancing for eternity. I seemed to forget everything. The fact everyone was watching us, that I was a little drunk, the adventure before me and the one I would have to take on. All forgotten...

* * *

**Legolas POV**

I watched them dance, a feeling in my stomach began to arise. I felt sick. Was this jealousy? I drank some of the Elven wine, the alcohol not even touched my taste buds.

"Ask her for a dance," Aragorn said behind me.

"She seems fine as it is with Haldir," I replied, not taking my eyes off of her.

"You've been staring at her all evening, ask her," He continued.

"I'm fine. And so is she."

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

I was, yet again, parallel to the ground and everyone applauded. I remember stepping on his toes a few times but no one seemed to notice. He pulled me up for a hug and I whispered, "I'm sorry." He laughed and kissed my cheek. I looked to the small group in the corner and all the Hobbits were laughing and clapping whilst eating all the food they could. My eyes averted from them and looked to Legolas who was sitting on a log by himself, watching us. He looked as though he was about to kill something. I looked away from him and walked over to the food table with Haldir.

"I don't think I've complimented you on how beautiful you look this evening," He said, pouring me another drink. I laughed and thanked him, although denying it in my head, "Where did you get that dress?"

"When I was back in Rivendell, a She-Elf, Arwen, gave me a few dresses for when I wasn't in battle. I've always hated dresses but these seemed alright," I admitted.

"They suit you well, I would love to see the rest," He smiled, drinking from his goblet.

"Well, maybe you will, depending on how early we leave in the morning," I said. _Leave,_ I thought, replaying the word over and over again in my head. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay, train some more, feast with the elves, _stay with Haldir. _

"I'll miss you, Lily," Haldir said, turning the light atmosphere to one of sorrow. I looked to my feet, trying to blink back the tears that were filling up my eyes. I felt his hand under my chin as he tilted it up towards him. With his thumb he swept away the water trickling down my cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up as he placed a warm hand against it.

"Excuse me," Legolas cut in between our contact and reached over for a drink, "Wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He looked to me, jaw clenched and eyes piercing through me.

I partly pouted before saying, "No, of course not."

"Good."

"Would you like to join us?" Haldir cut in.

"No, it's fine, I'm off to bed anyway," He gave a glaring look to both me and Haldir and exited the party. I began to walk off after him before I felt Haldir hold my arm and turned me to him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

I hesitated slightly, "Yeah, yeah. It's fine."

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening talking and making merry with the Hobbits. I don't remember the rest of that evening which worries me... I decided to go to sleep near midnight, with a slight headache when I awoke. We would be leaving in but 2 hours from now and I began to feel sick.

For the next hour I daydreamed thinking about what I would do without him. What my future adventure would turn out to be. When I would see him again- _if_ I ever see him again. I sighed and finally dug into my bacon and sausages, the last meal I would have in Lothlorien. We were called to Galadriel, probably as a farewell ceremony.

We all stood in a line, me at the far end and she began to give us all gifts. She started by giving Legolas a bow (no surprise there), Merry and Pippin both received daggers and Sam, a rope. She moved on to Frodo, handing him a small blue bottle, "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Gimli asked for nothing but to look upon the 'lady of Galadhrim' one last time as she was 'more fair then all the jewels beneath the Earth.' Aragorn stood next to me, "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." She placed a hand on the necklace around his neck. Finally, she moved over to me and looked down to me.

"For you, my child," She began, "You have potential with a bow, like no mortal I have seen." She handed me the bow I had used from the training courtyard. Except this time... it held differently qualities that I hadn't noticed. It began to glow as soon as I touched it, but only slightly. Galadriel looked to me in shock for a second and turned to walk back up to her husband. She wished us all the best endeavors on our future travels and dismissed us.

We returned to our belongings back in our 'quarters'. I wanted to see him one last time so I sneaked off, searching high and low before I heard arrows hitting targets in the courtyard. Surprise surprise it was Haldir. He seemed angry.

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked. He stopped shooting and turned to me.

"Yes I'm fine," His tone seemed bitter but he continued to walk over to me and hug me, tight.

"Are you sure?"

He sighed and pulled out a small velvet pouch, placing it in my hand and closing my fingers around it, "A gift, from me. May it keep you safe from danger. I'd hate for any harm to come to you." He seemed calmer. I placed the gift in my pocket and put my forehead against his, both of us closing our eyes. He opened his mouth slightly before quietly whispering something in Elvish, **_"_****_Amin mela"_**

I knew those words and the sent a shiver down my spine. But I knew what to reply.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**

Okay... So I just had to add a few sentences to the ending of this chapter because the disappeared for some reason. I know that some words have been missed out in my other chapters which is because... I have no idea why. My words are just disappearing for some reason? Much appreciated if you could review or PM me if you know whats going wrong. Sorry for any new readers!


	6. Chapter 6- Lost in Darkness

**A/N**

Okay, so I know you're all probably super annoyed that I haven't posted this chapter sooner and I don't want to seem like I'm just making up excuses but I have had so much GCSE work, I'm rehearsing for a new show that has very little time to learn it all before the show and then there's a personal problem which is pretty big and annoying so I do apologize.

Thank you to:

**Celestial241, Kitaluv, Katrina3064, mindlover133, GlaciesCruor, jamiemcdonald473 **and **alexma. **

I'm thrilled at how well this is doing for a first fanfic! I'm so happy :)

Please review, it gives me so much motivation to keep going despite personal troubles.

Enjoy this extremely belated chapter!

I'M OUT

* * *

**Lily-Rose POV**

Galadriel had given us 3 boats for us to travel down the river. Once I got in the boat with Gimli and Legolas, feeling very unstable, I looked back at Haldir who had turned away, walking back into the forest. I frowned and felt Legolas's eyes upon me. I turned to him and he nod and looked towards the water ahead of us.

We were travelling at a slow pace down the glistening water. The only thing we could hear was the slow rush of the water and trees rustling against each other in the wind. The atmosphere was tense. I wanted to say something, anything, to get rid of this awful silence. I looked down to my pack beside me and remembered the small pouch Haldir had given me. I pulled out the gift and opened it. I pulled out the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was silver with a small dark blue gem attached to it. It clipped around my wrist, solid in it's structure. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, mixing my emotions together all at the same time.

We had to sleep in the boats that night and it wasn't until early morning that I had woken up to a large shadow towering above us. I tilted my head as far as it could go and saw two statues either side of the river with there hands out, almost trying to stop us from... Probably falling down that really large waterfall in front of us, "To look upon the old kings... My kin." Aragorn stated. We were all in awe as we were pulled over to the bank at the side of the river.

We stepped out of the boats as Aragorn instructed us, "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

I started off into the forest, collecting some wood on the way for a fire later that night. I came across a large stone face, most of it broken off, and decided to place most of the dry twigs on top of it and sit there for a while. I had wondered where the other half of the face was and how such a large piece of stone had fallen. And where had it come from?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps. Startled, I practically ran up a nearby tree. I didn't get up very high before I heard a familiar voice. It was Boromir... And Frodo? They hadn't noticed me... They're conversation was a blur as I looked down... It was almost like I'd been in this situation before... Eudon.

_No, stop! Stop bringing back the memory I don't want to remember! Not now... I don't... Want... _My thoughts had overtaken me, my head was spinning. I thought I had gotten over this? What was happening? The dispute happening below reached my ears and I heard Boromir weeping.

"Frodo...?" His cries started out silent, then he raised his voice, anger filling his tone. I managed to regain my balance on the branch, but my hands began to ache, I knew I had to get down soon.

Frodo had ran off somewhere. I began to release my grip but then I heard hundreds of heavy footsteps and screams. Before I could stop myself, I had let go and I was heading towards the ground. I snatched at the air, trying to grab onto anything. I suddenly felt and heavy pain hit my chest as I hit a larger branch. I moaned in agony as I attempted to lift myself up, but finding no strength, I let myself continue falling. I coughed as my back hit the hard mud, leaves flying up around me.

"What...? Lily!" Boromir realised as I sat up, small spurts of blood coming up from my mouth. He ran to my side, placing a hand over my shoulder. I stared at my hands, now covered in the red liquid. I noticed that Boromir wasn't really focusing on me. He was looking around at the surroundings. I followed his gaze and saw hundreds of Orcs building up over the hill.

"I know you are in pain... But I would much appreciate it if you could fight!" Boromir said, standing and taking up arms. I nod slowly, coughing up more blood. I took my dagger and wiped my hand on my thigh. I prepared myself for the fight ahead of me, every bone aching in my body. Boromir and I both looked to each other, nod, and turned back to the army of roars and thundering footsteps.

"Find the halflings! Find the halflings!" The leader chanted. Frodo... I had to find him. If they found him, the Ring would be lost and Middle-Earth would be plunged into chaos and fire and death.

I closed my eyes, calming myself, putting the pain to the back of my mind. Everything seemed to slow down... The Orcs, the trees and the ground beneath my feet. I let out a breath, the pain going with it. I opened my eyes, the speed picking up again. One Orc with pure black skin and a painted white hand upon his helmet came rushing towards me, sword up over his head. Before he could bring it down, I sent my foot straight to his chest, causing him to double over. I then continued to drive my dagger into his back, pulling it straight back out and bringing my knee up to his chin. That went well, but that was one of many.

_Stop fighting and find Frodo! Fight when you have to! _I commanded myself. I watched Boromir kill enemy after enemy... I couldn't leave him. He caught my sight knowing from my gaze what I wanted to do. He gave an exasperated nod and continued fighting. I ran off to the side of the battle, hoping none of them saw me. I had to slash at a few Orcs to move them out of my path. I had to run a while before it had quietened down. It was too quiet... I heard faint whispers from a distance. They were so recognizable. Merry and Pippin. I followed the sounds and moved towards it. I almost immediately stopped as I heard the creaking of branches above me. I didn't get time to look as I felt a heavy body pounce onto my back. The screaming it made nearly made me deaf. I couldn't hold his weight and fell to the ground, the beast scrambling out from underneath me. He screamed at me. I bared my blunt teeth, in a hope to frighten him at least a little.

I began running towards him but came to a halt as we both turned to look at the shadowy figures behind us. More Orcs.

"Hey! Over here!" Pippin cried from behind me, Merry along with him. Idiots! The creature in front of me snarled again and I quickly turned and stuck my dagger in his neck, black blood spraying out. He coughed up the blood and fell to the ground, "Go to hell," I finished and ran after the two Hobbits.

"It's working!" Pipping cheered.

"I know it's working, run!"

"What about Lily?"

"Don't worry about me, go! Run!" I said, watching Pippin knot his eyebrows, as if forgetting about the army behind us. As I caught up with them, Pip still hadn't moved so I turned him around, forcefully, and pushed him on to run.

We came back to where Boromir had fought, but he wasn't there. We were forced to stay rooted to the spot as we were surrounded by the army from all sides. Thinking of only defeat, I tried to hide the Hobbits behind me, protecting them as much I could. I heard them sheathe their weapons and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact, but instead, heard the cry of a man. Boromir! He had come out of no where and already brought 3 Orcs to their knees.

"Run!" This time it was his turn to shout the only thing we could do. We ducked out of the crowd and began to run as I looked over my shoulder and witnessed the enemy at his feet.

But a scream was torn from my throat and I stopped. He had an arrow stuck in his shoulder. The Hobbits ran to my side and I felt Pip grip my arm, tightly, "No... Bor- Boromir!" He fell to his knees as another arrow sank deep into his chest. I felt Pippin and Merry being pulled away from me but I couldn't focus. Suddenly, I was being pulled away from Boromir and being thrown over a bulky shoulder. I hit at the creatures back, in an attempt to free myself, "No! Boromir! Don't go! You can't-"

Darkness.

* * *

**A/N**

(Then redness, then whiteness...) Only people who watch Tobuscus on YouTube will understand that reference :')

I know this is short and I know you've been waiting FOREVER for this chapter but I wanted the ending of "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" to be quite short.

Anyway, please review for the motivation. And thank you SO much to EVERYONE for following, faving, reviewing and just reading it :)

I'M OUT.


End file.
